


Jennifer the Devil

by BookLover2401



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female James T. Kirk, James is Jennifer, Jennifer is the Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Sarara3's 'The Devil and Leonard McCoy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jennifer the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarara3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil and Leonard McCoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870470) by [Sarara3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara3/pseuds/Sarara3). 



**Author's Note:**

> Made with DollDivine's X-Girl maker.


End file.
